


Everybody's Trying To Be My Baby

by SenpaiFrerard



Series: A Day in Life [7]
Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6885274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Everybody's Trying To Be My Baby

Gerard takes Georgia to his mothers house so he can go to his work party with Frank. They arrive a little early and Frank tells Gerard he's going to get something to drink before everyone shows up and there's none left.

Gerard shakes his head laughing and gets distracted when hs boss walks up to talk to him. Frank gets a drink of some of their punch? He's not entirely sure what it is but it's good. 

Frank can't find Gerard after that and he tries to text him but he's sure that Gerard's phone is on silent. It doesn't really matter because someone approaches him and starts talking to him.

"So are you new here?" they ask Frank laughs and shakes his head "no uh I actually came with" before he can finish his sentence they're kissing him. he pushes them back "don't do that ever" they raise their eyebrow at him "come on it doesn't look like you're here with anyone".

Frank backs up as they walk closer and closer to him he's frantically looking around for Gerard but he can't see him anywhere. He pushes on the man but he won't stop so he doesn't have any other choice but cause a scene he sighs to himself and slaps the man as hard as he can.

The man grabs Frank fingers around his throat gasping for air and the next second he can breathe again and the man is being pulled away. Frank falls backwards but he's caught and looks up to see Gerard "Jesus christ" he pulls him up yanking his face around to look at his neck.

For the small amount of time the man was holding to to Frank he has some pretty dark bruises. Someone runs up to them claiming to be a nurse and wants to take him to the bathroom to check him out.

Gerard follows and the women does a few things and tells him to out ice in it for a litte while when they get home. She says that it should heal within a few days and suggests to avoid anyone who he doesn't know.

Frank does that as soon as soon as he gets home Gerard asks his mother to keep Georgia for the night so they can have some time to themseleves. Of course that just means sitting and watching tv and taking a bat to relax and Gerard calling his boss to figure out who that person was.

Georgia and Gerard's mother see te bruises right away and ask Gerard takes Georgia to the car while Frank explains. He dodges all of Georgia's questions by asking if she wants ice cream which works and he's greatful. 


End file.
